Acting
by RockMuncher
Summary: A missing scene between the Ancient One and the Watchers


International Asset Corporation- Northwest US Division  
  
Jason watched Adam Pierson from the doorway of his office. The poor man looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown, waiting for him to arrive. Fidgeting in his chair, nervously clearing his throat, the man looked terrified. And really, if Jason was in Adam's position, he would be too.  
  
"Mr. Pierson, can I get you anything to drink, coffee perhaps, or tea?" Pierson jumped at the sound of his voice. Jason shook his head, how on earth would this man ever survive? MacLeod or no MacLeod.he just didn't have the instincts.  
  
"Oh! Um.Mr. Simons, coffee would be nice, I suppose." Pierson's eyes darted between Jason and the door; his longing to leave telegraphed in his eyes. Jason poured two mug of coffee from the machine on his desk.  
  
"Sugar? Cream?" Pierson accepted the offered cup, hands shaking enough to spill on his lap. Jason winced in sympathy, and handed the man several napkins, which Pierson received with an embarrassed smile. Jason, sat down at his desk, poured cream in his mug, and calmly sipped his coffee, watching Pierson. Pierson avoided his gaze, his nervous tremors becoming more pronounced and as the silence stretched over them. If he'd had any doubts before as to the validity of Dawson's claim, he didn't now. This man was just too meek, to scared to be anything but new.  
  
Finally, Pierson set his cup down, and met Jason's eyes. "Um, not that I mind sir, but why am I here?" Jason set his own cup aside, smiling at the Pierson, who gave him a nervous-looking half smile in return.  
  
"We know, Mr. Pierson." The color drained from Pierson's face, and he swallowed several times before attempting to speak.  
  
"Know?" Pierson's voice cracked, "Know what?"  
  
"Dawson told us." Pierson's entire body slumped into the chair, looking completely defeated.  
  
"Oh, that." Jason nodded.  
  
"Yes. That." Pierson was silent for a moment, debating something Jason could only half-read in the man's eyes. He seemed to come to some sort of resolution, and slowly stood up, removed his coat, and withdrew a large sword from the lining.  
  
If this man had been anyone else, Jason might have been nervous, but this man: Don's Adam, was no more threat than a kitten, so Jason just watched calmly. Pierson lay the sword between his arms, and offered it to him, so Jason took it by the hilt. Lovely craftsmanship, a fine Ivanhoe, MacLeod was known for choosing a sword and style that fit the student, instead of his own style of combat. Jason did wonder how this stick of a man could even lift the sword, much less use it with any proficiency. He looked up form his examination to find Pierson, no.Adam, on his knees in front of the chair.  
  
"Just.cut clean, please." Dear Lord.well, it was understandable Adam should think this way, what with Dawson's near-execution trial and the entire Galati mess but to hurt this man.  
  
Well, Jason would feel better about murdering a puppy than this.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you Adam, get up."  
  
"I will not betray the Watchers; this is the only way. MacLeod won't come after you in vengeance, Joe will explain that it way my choice." Jason dropped the sword, grabbing Pierson by the shoulders and shaking him.  
  
"You haven't betrayed your oath; it isn't your fault this happened. In fact, I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now. You're in a very unique situation now Adam." Pierson opened his eyes, looking confused. "Sit back down, we have a lot to discuss."  
  
"S-sir?"  
  
"You've been a watcher now.how long? Fifteen, twenty years?" Pierson slumped down into the chair.  
  
"Since I was eighteen, sir. Don recruited me when he found I had a gift for languages."  
  
Jason nodded to Pierson. "And you do. You're the best researcher we've ever had on Methos; you found him, in fact, right before his death."  
  
"Yes sir, it was.a bit disappointing to find him only to have him die. We could have learned so much." Pierson smiled, looking slightly more relaxed.  
  
"We still have you tracing his history, if I'm not wrong?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir."  
  
"The Watchers, as a group, have changed recently; starting with that disaster with Horton, and leading to major changes because of Dawson. We are no longer a secret to all immortals, which is both a good and a bad thing."  
  
"We.sir?" Jason nodded.  
  
"Yes, we. I still want you working for us. In research, yes, but in a few other capacities as well. We seem to have developed a habit of.de- humanizing immortals, as of late, looking at them as great heroes, or villains. I want you to speak to the new recruits, dispel some of the rumors that have been going around." Pierson leaned forward in his chair, eyes narrowing.  
  
"You want me to.what? Be the immortal spokesman?"  
  
"On occasion, yes. And to give us insight on what we haven't been able to find out via observation; things we can ask you directly. And with MacLeod as your teacher, he already knows of the Watchers, so I don't foresee a problem there. Of course, you will have to have your own chronicle; but I see no reason to put an agent on you, as long as we get a weekly report."  
  
"Report?" Jason nodded.  
  
"Written by you, checked by Dawson. However, if you try to use your watcher status to find other immortals to hunt.you will be excommunicated.  
  
"I would never do that, sir! I took an oath not to interfere with." Jason held up a hand, for silence.  
  
"Your oath still stands, as far as watcher business, anything else is your decision. You may leave the Watchers at any time, and you may return, if you so wish." The idea of an immortal watcher, someone who didn't have to retire or will his research to someone else was appealing. If Pierson could survive, that is.  
  
"Yes, sir.but why are the Watchers allowing this; it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"You are in a unique situation; you know about us, and you work with us. We have a loyalty to immortals, and a loyalty to our own people; see that our faith in you is not unfounded."  
  
"I will not let you, or the Watchers down, sir. Thank you." Pierson nodded, looking very serious, and stood up, gathering his things. He left, coat over his arm, then, after a minute, ran back into the room, grabbed his sword with an embarrassed grin, and ran out again.  
  
(Poor kid; he doesn't have a chance.) Jason shook his head, sighed, and started typing up a Notification of New Immortal that was going to shock everyone. 


End file.
